Souls Entwined
by WriteMeYourThoughts
Summary: Eternally connected souls, creating an unhindered love between two people, for the rest of their existence: soul mates. But what happens when your soul isn't your own?
1. Prologue

**Hi there! Thanks for taking the time to click on and read this story. This story is exploring my ideas on what _could _happen if the contract between Sebastian and Ciel is 'successfully' completed. Now, while this follows the manga, some elements are inspired by the anime; mainly the effect of souls on demons. I'm also trying to explore the idea of soul mates, as hinted by the summary and title. One more thing: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, and if I did, it'd probably be a whole lot different. **

The demon felt…full. It wasn't a satisfying fullness either. Only days after feasting on an exquisitely delectable soul, he now began to realize that he was feeling most peculiar. He was floating through the hollow emptiness of the In-between, relaxing after a quite headache inducing time of his immortal life. He thought back to the events of the past few human years. He had been hungry, but not overly so. It was a tolerable hunger, and he could have gone several more years without eating if necessary. So, what was this strange new feeling?

Perhaps the soul was resisting. The demon thought on his meal. What was his name? Chandler? Chris? Silas? Oh, he didn't care anymore. He was a most delicious soul, and he had accepted his fate with dignity. The demon couldn't imagine the boy fighting back much.

However, after thinking of the boy, the demon's mind began to wonder. He thought of the events of the boy's life, the people he met, the ones he killed, the ones he served, and of…

The demon's mind stopped on one person in particular. Trying to think further, he found himself unable to think about anyone else. This one person consumed his mind. This…female. His mind was clouded, and he could not see her face. He tried to think of a name. None seemed familiar. Adeline? Mary? Sarah? She was more difficult to remember than the boy. But, why was he trying so hard to remember her? Her soul couldn't be that appealing, otherwise before he left he would have been sure to remember her name and face.

He gave up trying. It wasn't important anyway. He would rest a little while longer, then return to the human world for some "fun."

However, the female once again entered his mind. Now he was frustrated, and quite frankly, angry. Could it be that she was the cause of his uneasiness? He inwardly rebuked himself for the possibility of letting a human female take over his senses this way. To try to get himself some relief, he attempted to look into the soul he had devoured to see if he could remember her.

To his alarm, he could not see into the soul. This distressed him greatly. He was full, so the soul should be there. It was there, but untouchable. Now the demon was frightened. Why could he not read this devoured soul's memories? He'd done this to others several hundreds of times before, but why not this one?

After hunting desperately for some sign of it, his confusion was made clear. The boy's soul was a – No, it couldn't be that. The demon suddenly fell into despair, something he hadn't done since the Day of the Fall.

Emotions wafted over him. He could feel emotions that he never could before. Memories of his life, all of his life, also surfaced. And this poor demon, for the first time in his seemingly perfect, rebellious life, cried in agony. He now saw all of his deeds: his clever schemes, his temptations, and his _sins. _

The boy's soul, despite its delectable corruption and delicious hatred, was one of all demon's most dreaded souls: a Soul of Life.


	2. Chapter 1

A violent storm raged outside of the Middleford manor. The loud crashes of lighting and rolls of thunder kept Elizabeth from her slumber. Of course, this was only a pitiful excuse for the actual reason for her insomnia.  
She turned away from the window, burying her face in the blonde curls that spread over her pillow. It was a night like this, so many years ago...

A sob hitched in her throat. No, she must think of other things, Elizabeth told herself. She must move on. At least, that's what her mother had told her.  
She grew ever restless, and sleep seemed to be avoiding her. With an unladylike grunt, she slid out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown and candle, heading into the hall.

* * *

Jacob Manson was a short, slim man whose attractiveness, or lack there of, was never in question. He had a long pointed nose with beady, black eyes and held himself with an air of someone who was always frantic. With wondering eyes and shaky hands, he wandered the Middleford manor acting as a night watchman and occasional servant to the family members who would wake in the night asking for something or other.  
He was an expendable servant, nonetheless. He had not served the household long; he never served any family long. His "habit" of "borrowing" from families was always quickly discovered, but he was fast enough to escape before he could be arrested, promising himself he would quit at the next house. The habit never really stopped, despite his hardest efforts.

Jacob had just talked himself out of snatching up a pair of exquisitely designed rapiers hung on the wall in the library when he heard the front doorbell ring. He hurried to the door, hoping to get there before the visitor could ring again, waking the household. He pulled open the door with a great force; he was lucky to catch it before it slammed into the wall.  
Lightening struck the same moment Jacob caught his first glimpse of the visitor, and he was lit up in the entryway, casting peculiar shapes along the walls and floor. The visitor was a tall man wearing a soaking wet black overcoat and matching cap, which obscured Jacob's view of the man's face.  
Jacob had never been very good at socializing with others, much less when he was expected to act as a servant. He stared at the man for a moment, before the man spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry for arriving so late at night. I trust that the house was not awoken?" The man's voice was smooth and steady, giving no indication that the icy rain affected him.

"N-no sir. I am Jacob Manson." He averted his eyes. "Might I ask who you are?"

The visitor ignored his request. "May I enter? It's absolutely dreadful out here."  
Jacob snapped to attention, remembering the hospitality that the Middlefords insisted upon. "Yes, of course, sir." He moved to allow the man entrance. "Shall I take your coat and hat?"  
"Yes, please."

After hanging the man's things to dry, Jacob was able to observe him better. He had dark black hair, dripping at the long tips, and brown eyes that appeared red in the dim lighting. He was tall and lean, and Jacob could through his suit coat that he was also very fit. Worst of all- he thought- he had a very attractive face. Jacob swelled with envy.

"Sir, what is your business here? And at such a late hour." There was an edge to his voice.

"Ah, I apologize. How rude of me. I did not mean to arrive so late at night. I have certain business to discuss with one of the Middlefords." His tone sounded reserved. "No, no you don't have to wake them now. I can speak with them in the morning." He said this to Jacob's slight gesture to offer of retrieving the family.

With a low nod, Jacob said, "I will direct you to an available room, then. Please tell me, sir, what shall I call you?"

A distinctly female voice answered in his stead, "Sebastian Michaelis."

Both men's heads snapped toward the top of the hall stairs. Standing there with a candle in one hand and the front of her housecoat clutched together in her other, was Elizabeth Middleford. Her long blonde curls draped her shoulders, framing her pale stricken face with tousled golden swirls that looked nearly white in the low lighting. Her housecoat, made of beautiful crimson velvet, was just tight enough to show a small -but satisfying- glimpse of her womanly curves. Two deep green eyes were wide in shock as they stared down at the soaking wet man in the entryway.

"It's you. It's really you?" She drew a short breath as he took a step closer. Elizabeth walked down the remainder of the stairs, hesitating at the bottom.

"Lady Elizabeth, I... You know this man?" Jacob said, sounding taken aback. Though neither of the men would say it aloud, Elizabeth's appearance was not the most appropriate for their company. She paid no mind as she took a cautious step forward.

"Yes." She said quietly. "I know him. Knew him I mean." She eyed him disbelievingly, and then raised her voice at Sebastian. "You abandoned Ciel. You were supposed to protect him, but you allowed him to get killed! You failed him." She choked on the last sentence, attempting to compose herself before she could begin crying.

"My lady." Jacob made to comfort her, but was interrupted by Sebastian.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lady Elizabeth, for your loss. I," he hesitated," share in your grief. As a butler, I should have followed my master." _Lie one._

'Butler?' Jacob thought. 'Wait then that must mean-'

"Are you the former Phantomhive butler? The one who could fail at no task?" Jacob sounded awed. "Well, until his master died." He added as a second thought. Sebastian ignored him, simply staring at Elizabeth. She looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Where were you?" She asked, her voice barely audible. The candle in her hand flickered brightly, illuminating her face just long enough for Sebastian to see the pleading look in her eye. He did not answer.

"Four years. You didn't even say goodbye. To him, or anyone."

He remained silent for a moment, studying her, before saying, aloud for Jacob to hear, "It's late. You should be asleep, my lady. We can discuss things in the morning. Jacob, please show the lady to her room. Then, you can direct me to mine." His tone was commanding, allowing no room for argument.  
Elizabeth remained still, looking at Sebastian as if she wanted to cry. However, her eyes remained dry. Jacob moved toward her, lightly touching her on the arm. It broke her from her stupor, and she followed him without resistance.

Sebastian stared after them, the look still on his face. When they were out of sight, he relaxed, rolling his eyes. "Ridiculous."

* * *

"What do you mean, Sebastian Michaelis is here?"

"He arrived late last night, Ma'am. Mr. Jacob gave him a room and everything. He said that he had some business with one of you."

"So, the coward shows his face? Make sure Elizabeth doesn't see him until I've had a word with her."

"Ma'am?"

"Against my advice she is still hung up on Ciel. Sebastian will only stir up bad memories and old emotions. I wish to discuss Michaelis' presence before she hackles him."

"Yes, my lady."

"Jeanine?"

"Yes, Lady Francis?"

"Make sure you stay away from him, too. I'm sure he likes the fawning attention of maids; I don't want you to be made a fool of."

"Thank you, my lady." With a bow, the maid turned and left the room, having finished readying Lady Francis for the day.  
Francis had heard the news of Sebastian's unexpected arrival that morning when one of the younger maids came to wake her. It was not the best news for her to hear so early. Worry, loathing, and annoyance had all taken turns occupying her mind as she headed toward the dining room for breakfast.

Once inside, she took her place at the table, not bothering to wait for her family or her visitor. She was just being served when two people entered. Two men, each one drastically different from the other, took their places silently at the table.

Sebastian took his place across from Francis, his eyes flashing in knowing amusement at her annoyance. Her son Edward sat next to her, his cropped blond hair and vibrant green eyes bringing a great contrast to Sebastian's long black hair and dull red-brown eyes.

A butler came to serve Edward and Sebastian their tea and breakfast. His hands were steady, but he was uneasy due to the silence. He finished serving Edward and went to pour Sebastian's tea, but was stopped.

"No thank you, please. I'm quite all right. I'm sure the Marchioness does not want you serving me any of her exquisite tea." He chided. The butler nodded hesitantly and left.

Francis shot him a look. "There's no need to be rude, butler." She drew out his former title.

He smirked in response. "It's a pleasure to see you again as well, my lady."

Another uncomfortable silence took over the room. Edward took his chance to say something. "Mother, do you know where Lizzie is? She's terribly late."

"I'd imagine she was kept up late last night." Sebastian chimed in. "The storm was dreadful, believe me."

As Francis was about to make a retort, Jeanine rushed into the dinning room. She speed-walked over to Francis, trying to act as if the two men were not watching her, and handed her lady a neatly folded note. Francis thanked her, and she hurried out of the room, but not without sneaking a glimpse of their dark guest first.

"Speak of the devil." She murmured to the note.

"What does it say, Mother?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

Looking up at them with a light in her eyes, she said," Elizabeth will not be joining us for breakfast. She will be dining in her quarters."

"You seem awfully happy about that, Marchioness." Sebastian said.

She took a sip of her tea before answering, "She hasn't been feeling well, that's all. I didn't want her pressured to entertain a guest so early in the day, and, as you stated, last night's storm was dreadful."

"I'm honored that you acknowledge my considerations." Sebastian bowed his head.

Edward slammed his cup down. "One can only assume that you will state your business at some point today, Mr. Michaelis. Or are you simply going to use our hospitality for a goodnight's rest?" He asked, perplexed.

"Well, I'd hoped to discuss matters in a more suitable environment." Sebastian snapped. "But since you're in such a hurry," He reached into his inner jacket pocket, and withdrew what appeared to be a letter. "I'm here because of this. The Last Will and Testament of one Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Francis' teacup shattered on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stared at the clock on her dresser. She counted the seconds as they went by. _'Forty-three. Forty-four. Forty-five...'_

There was a knock on her door. Elizabeth's heart leapt in surprise at the noise disturbing the silence. She grew curious to her visitor's identity, but when she heard her maid Paula ask for permission to enter, she disappointedly told her to come inside.

Paula came in hurriedly, and, as Elizabeth noticed, more flustered than usual.

The tray in her hands shook furiously; the tea threatened to spill over. "M-my lady, I have brought you your tea and breakfast- ah-also, the Marchioness wishes for you to speak with her when you are finished- a-and you are to meet her in the library while avoiding the second level at all co-"

"Paula! Breathe! What has you disturbed so?" Elizabeth steadied her maid's hands with her own. The maid composed herself for a moment and placed the tray down. She then began fidgeting with the top of her apron string, avoiding her mistress' eyes.

"Well my lady, it would seem that a certain guest has appeared in the middle of the night. No! I-I'm not saying who he -or, or she- is, as that is precisely what your mother wants to speak with you about!"

Crossing her arms, Paula squeezed her eyes shut in defiance. Elizabeth could only stare in confusion. 'I wasn't dreaming, then.'

"She wants to speak with me? About Sebastian?" She asked disbelievingly; she was positive that her mother wouldn't care too much about a mere butler. '_Well, not a mere butler. He's a bit more than that, Lizzie..._'

Elizabeth paid no attention to her maid as she lost herself in her thoughts. That was until Paula clasped her tightly on her shoulder and wailed in her mistress' face, "YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY KNEW? BUT WE ALL WENT TO SUCH GREAT LENGTHS TO KEEP IT FROM YOU! WE HAVE FAILED AS MIDDLEFORD SERVANTS-"

_'You didn't have to try that hard,'_ Lizzie thought, _'I opted to stay in my room.'_ She rolled her eyes at Paula's insistent roar of terror. "Paula - PAULA! I went into the foyer last night and saw him. I was the first to know, well, after Jacob."

The maid's wailing stopped instantly, her face growing pale. "Oh," was all she had to say to Elizabeth's revelation. A few agonizing seconds of awkward silence passed between the ladies.

Finally, Elizabeth attempted to break it. "In the library, yes? That's where I have to meet my mother, right?"

Her maid violently nodded her head.

"Well then, if that's all, you may go."

Paula, her face twisted in surprise, curtsied and left, more quietly than her entrance.

Elizabeth was alone once again. Glancing down at the tray holding her breakfast, she found herself suddenly aware of just how hungry she was. 'I really should talk to mother soon as possible, though.' Her stomach rumbled. Debating on sitting down, she sighed, and then declared, "Just a bite."

* * *

_The demon was quiet for several moments. After hearing no response, he sneered, "Well, you've heard everything. What do you have to say?"_

"_You're very rude, for starters; especially to one from whom you've requested a great service." A hollow, velvety voice warned teasingly. "To be completely honest, I'm astounded you came to me for this. I thought you were still bitter about the incident with Asm-"_

"_What do you have to say?" He barked. The other voice chuckled darkly, before manifesting itself in front of him._

_Out of the endless darkness, a beautiful woman approached, seeming almost human, with dark brown skin and flowing long, white hair. Her body was completely exposed, allowing him a full view of her endless curves. Around her wrists were two black silky binds that resembled snakes without heads. Similar binds spread over her body, ending at her neck. Her flashing pink eyes narrowed as she considered his situation. _

"_Well, you've certainly piqued my interests. A 'Life Soul', you say? Tell me, what does it feel like to regret everything you are and have ever done?" Her mouth curved upwards into a manic grin. "I heard you even cried." _

_He was silent for a time, eyeing her with a contemptuous glare, before snarling slowly through clenched teeth, "Are you wasting my time, or are you going to help me?" _

_Her twisted smile lingered for several moments, before her countenance fell to boredom. "You're asking for my counsel when you've already decided your next move. You're going to the human realm again, aren't you? And not to feed, either." _

_He grunted in reply._

_She sighed, exasperated. "Well, then, don't be a fool and remain a disgusting servant. Human girls have mighty big expectations of their lovers; this one won't go for a butler." _

_It was his turn to sigh. "What could you possibly be talking about?"_

_The demoness turned her head upward and smiled broadly, "Even Life Souls have mates. Congratulations, you now have one, too."_

* * *

The halls were surprisingly bright - and empty. In comfortable low-heeled shoes and a plain dress, Elizabeth took long, unladylike strides toward the library. She was confused about her mother's actions, undoubtedly, but something else weighed upon her mind.

With Sebastian reappearing, she had thought unceasingly about Ciel. Even as she dressed that morning, she felt guilty about wearing a lavender dress, instead of the black a widow should wear. Still, her mother had insisted that four years is long enough, too long for someone who was not even married anyway.

She wondered how different her life would be if Ciel were still alive. They would have already married, no doubt, and maybe also have a child.

A faint smile crossed her lips. A child, she thought, a boy looking nearly identical to his father, with the exception of her curly hair; that's what she'd imagined all those years ago, back when he was still a possibility. Back when _they_ were still a possibility. She closed her eyes, trying to erase his image.

Elizabeth reached the library doors not much later. She reached for the handle, but hesitated turning it when she heard a voice coming from within. The voice was her mother's, and she sounded less than thrilled. What her mother was saying, she could not tell. She then heard something resembling a clang, and her mother's conversation was over. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and went inside.

Upon inspection, the library seemed relatively normal. The long, lacy white curtains were drawn, and bright sunshine spilled into the large room through high-arch windows. The room, like most of the manor, had been decorated to her mother's liking: the walls were a deep emerald green patterned with thin gold and blue lines dancing across in various curls and wisps, along them hung old paintings depicting different ancestors or battle scenes, and the dozens of dark mahogany bookshelves filled with thousands of books set the room as a wily maze through which one must escape by reading rather than looking. To the wall right of the grand doors was a massive dead black desk, surely made only of the highest quality oak. It was on this desk, empty of any kind of papers or pen, that a telephone sat. And standing next to this arrangement was her noticeably irritated mother.

Hearing her come in, Francis looked towards her daughter. After giving her an once-over with a keen eye, she gave a short nod. To most this would seem odd, but Elizabeth had learned early on that this was a subtle gesture if Francis' approval. In return, Elizabeth curtsied shortly. It was the slight movements that her mother insisted upon- as knights, they were to carry out missions for the protection of the queen, and most were missions of espionage.

The formalities ended and Francis began, "Good morning, Elizabeth. You must be feeling better."

"Oh, yes, ma'am. Thank you. Paula said that you needed to speak with me?" She did not bother mentioning Sebastian; Paula didn't react well to her little confession, and it didn't seem like her mother would either.

"Yes. We've had a... situation come up. Mr. Frederick Leonard will be coming tomorrow -as he couldn't be bothered to today," she added vexed, "but, in meantime, I want to prepare you for what's in store."

"Prepare me?" Elizabeth was flabbergasted. "What kind of situation _is_ it?"

Francis sighed, clearly wishing to withhold the information she was about to give. "We have recently acquired... Ciel's will. And the contents are more than questionable."

Elizabeth took a quick breath of air. "What do you mean 'questionable'?"

"Apparently, that boy - ahem, Ciel, has apparently left everything; the Phantomhive estate, Funtom, all property and stocks, and everything down to the last silver spoon..."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Wouldn't most of Ciel's things have gone back to the queen? If he had a successor...

_"...to his former butler, Sebastian Michaelis."_

* * *

Walking the halls of the Middleford manor reminded Sebastian of the castles of old, way back when England was still just divisions of counties. The cold atmosphere and old weapons created an almost medieval feel, but Sebastian stopped himself from reminiscing. Nostalgia was a human trait.

He was not one for touring homes, but did so now to kill time in the boring old manor. What else was he supposed to do while he waited? Naturally, he'd been here nearly a hundred times before, back when he was still a Phantomhive butler, but as it had been four years-_ apparently_- since he'd been around, Francis insisted that he be shown around to see the changes; particularly the ones on the second level, not that they seemed any different.

Down the corridors he went, never leaving the second level. The butler he followed seemed rather uninterested in the tour; for this Sebastian disapproved of him greatly. They entered the billiard room for the third time when he finally grew bored enough to decide to stay. The butler only bowed, without leaving any additional instructions or requests; something else Sebastian judged him for.

The only light in the boring old room came from the large glass windows on the rear wall. A small bar was set up on the left, though it was unused. The billiard table sat covered in the center of the room, and two chairs were set around a card table to the right. Over all, it was a pretty ordinary billiard room. Akin to the Middleford family, portraits of war and unnamed knights lined the walls.

Sebastian, not caring about games, opted to approach the window. Expecting vast greenery and bright, colorful foliage and flowers to look at, he was surprised that no the scenery caught his eye, but a person, a young man to be exact. Light strawberry hair, two clips keeping away the fringe, precise hands delicately clipping at weeds, blue eyes lacking life, and a straw hat hanging down the back of his neck; Sebastian was looking at none other than the old Phantomhive gardener, Finnian.

* * *

"You mean, he gave it all to Sebastian?" Elizabeth was shocked. If this were true, then Ciel's one hell of a butler wouldn't be a butler. "Is that why he…" She let herself trail off.

Francis scowled. "He who? Elizabeth, did someone tell you?"

"Tell me what, mother?" Elizabeth said innocently.

"I suppose I should tell you, then." The Marchioness sneered. "That man suddenly reappeared last night. He will be staying here as our guest until matters get settled."

Elizabeth felt her heart sink, but why she wasn't sure. "So," she started slowly, "what's left to be settled?" _'How long until he leaves?'_

"_Oh_, you ask too many questions! Tomorrow the validity of the Will is to be checked, but then what happens next is none of our concern. If your father weren't away, I wouldn't even be involved."Elizabeth remained silent. After a while, her mother bid her adieu, and left. Now alone, she considered her options.

Decided, she hurriedly burst out the library doors, determined to find Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 3

"Oi! Nice work, boy! Much better than when you first arrived!" The chief gardener, a large man with sun-darkened skin and wide hazel eyes, beamed with a toothy grin at Finnian, who had finally managed to trim the rose bushes without shredding them.

"T-thanks, I had a pretty good teacher." The younger man blushed.

"Aw shucks, boy. Say, you heard about the guest?"

"No. Should I?" Finnian looked confused.

The older man laughed and took up a nearby rake, gathering up the leftover trimmings. "Some bloke shows up, get this, at three o'clock in the morning, asking to talk business with the Marquis."

Finnian's face tightened. "Sounds a bit rude, don'cha think?" He joined the chief in collecting the trimmings, setting them in a wheelbarrow.

"That's what I said. But that's not all." He leaned closer to Finnian, cupping the side of his mouth with his hand, and whispered, "They're saying this guy's a ghost, returning from the dead."

A chill ran down Finnian's spine. "W-why would they say that?"

"Guy's claiming to be the former Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"W-what!" Finny dropped all of the trimmings, flailing with surprise, and fear. "Sebastian! He's…he's here?"

The chief gardener recoiled from Finnian's outburst. "Uh, yeah. Say, didn't you used to work over there? That's right! You were at the Phantomhive's for a while."

"Yes, I was! But, tell me - quickly, tell me about Sebastian! Did he say why he's here, or where he's been?!"

"Whoa, boy! Calm down, Finn. Look, I've said all I know."

Finnian looked anxiously toward the manor, questions racing in his head. Was Sebastian really back? Could he have been asking for employment? Perhaps he had a new master, or…

He thought of many reasons the former butler might have returned, but, as many scenarios and excuses that he thought, he could never have guessed Sebastian's true intentions.

Above him, looking down with a grave countenance and arms locked behind his back, was the very man he was looking for. His face darkened further; now he'd have one more stumbling block in his path.

* * *

'This is...perfect.' Sebastian inwardly sneered as he moved away from the glass and sat at the provided card table. He stiffened. Cutting his eyes towards the doorway, he sensed someone approaching. For someone to make it this close without him noticing was startling; he must be slipping up.

Francis entered the room as poise and composed as usual, although her eyes narrowed when she noticed that Sebastian hadn't stood to great her or pull out her chair. She chose then not to sit, but to stand near him, over him, asserting her dominant status. He watched her movements with a smile.

"Good afternoon, my lady." He said amused.

She was not. "Tomorrow Ciel's attorney will visit. He will prove whether or not you forged those documents, and then, with whichever outcome, you are never going to interfere with my family again. Do you understand?"

He laughed. "Then you decline my offer?"

"Your ridiculous offer was never considered in the first place. I will not have you near this household."

Sebastian sighed, "Well, I suppose I can't argue with you. Your husband, on the other hand..."

"Will not have it. You are the last person he wants to-"

"After everything I've done for Ciel, and done for Elizabeth, he hates me?" He mused.

"He has more reasons to hate you than like you, Mr. Michaelis. Even if he doesn't know them all." Frances snapped.

Several minutes of strained silence ensued. With her business seemingly finished, Francis walked towards the door, preparing to leave. Then, a thought occurred to her, one final warning to give him. "One more thing, Michaelis. Stay far away from my daughter. Don't talk to her, don't sit with her, don't even listen to her speak. You will do nothing but _ruin_ her."

"Marchioness," Sebastian's tone was serious. "You know I would never do anything of the sort."

"You already have," She added in a voice so low, that no ordinary gentleman would have heard her. Without another word, she left, leaving him alone again.

* * *

Elizabeth found her own butler, first. She tried to coax Sebastian's whereabouts out of him, but to no avail. He, like all of the other servants, had been ordered to keep her away from their late-night guest. Desperate as she was, however, she resolved herself not to beg, as she would have if she were five years younger.

"Robert, tell me where he is. Now." She tried imitating her mother's authoritative voice, and added after, imitating someone else, "That's an _order_."

Robert only sighed, being immune to her antics. "My lady," he droned, "We are all under orders stricter than yours. You are not to see that, as my Mistress put it, 'obscene' man."

Elizabeth burned holes in his face, imaging the butler exploding and being replaced with a nicer butler, like Sebastian.

Tapping her foot, she declared,"He's a better butler than you." She huffed, spinning on her heel and storming off to find someone else who could tell her where her fiancé's former butler was. She didn't feel guilty about her statement to Robert; they never liked each other before Ciel's death, and after he was nothing but cold toward her. Her growing desire for rebellion in her grief was then focused to him, rather than her parents, turning previous dislike into disdain.

The butler called after her. As much they didn't like each other, he could not have her stomping around, angry with him. She stopped and whirled around with piercing eyes.

"My lady," he closed in on her, gaping down as they both tried to declare their dominance through a staring fit. "I intend to do my job as ordered." He smirked diminishingly. "If Sebastian had told you the whereabouts of someone, against orders, what kind of butler would he be?"

"A damn good one." There was one thing Sebastian had always done for her; get her to see Ciel as soon as possible. At least, that's what she had believed.

Their stare down continued. Finally consenting, Robert closed his eyes and, squeezing the bridge of his nose, said coldly, "Second level. Billiard Room."

Elizabeth smiled triumphantly, knowing that she had won. Making to run toward the stairwell, Robert grabbed her suddenly, stopping her.

"At least allow me to escort you there." He drawled, regretting his decision immediately.

Radiating with victory, she agreed. "All right! Oh, but before you do that, make us some tea first!" Then, added as an after thought, "Thrown in some snacks, too."

His lips tightened, clearly despising the noble girl. "As you wish it, my lady."

Elizabeth found that torturing her maid was nowhere near as rewarding as torturing her butler.

* * *

Sebastian's second visitor knocked sharply once, then twice. The door was opened to reveal the Middleford butler carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

The former Phantomhive butler grew more annoyed. "Pardon my manners, but I never asked for...that."

"No," Robert drew out his answer," but the lady did."

Behind the butler, going completely unnoticed, bounced Elizabeth. How Sebastian never noticed her before was mystery. It was upsetting him greatly how little he was actually sensing.

He rose to greet her, and she curtsied low in return. After dismissing Robert, she snatched his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you again, truly." She said, sounding apologetic. "A little hurt at your timing, but still very glad."

"It has been a while, yes." He smiled down at her with dark eyes. "I must apologize, for taking so long."

Elizabeth bowed her head in response. Suddenly, her mind blanked, and she forgot everything she had prepared to say to him. What should she say now? What _could_ she say now?

Without seeing him move, she saw that he had her chair pulled out for her. She sat, startled by his swiftness.

Their time together started with insignificant small talk dispersed by bits of uncomfortable silence. Elizabeth pulled at the lace on her skirt in nervousness, while Sebastian sat calm and suave as ever. Finally, she grew impatient, remembering her previous determination.

"Sebastian...Why exactly did you come here? Don't tell me it was for Ciel's will. You could have claimed that anywhere. So, why Middleford manor, and why last night?"

A quick, small glimpse of surprise crossed his face. Slowly, he grinned at her. "Ah, I see she already told you about that. I just need everything to be returned to me by the Marquis, as your family began managing Funtom, in addition to the Phantomhive property." His face fell neutral. "Unfortunately, he's away, and your mother insists upon an authenticity check of the Will." She detected an edge to his voice.

"So, you arrived late last night in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, just to make gaining your share faster?" Elizabeth's tone was biting.

He replied with a laugh. "It appears that way, yes." _Lie two._

She burned with disappointment. There was no way that _Sebastian_ could be this greedy for his dead master's wealth. He was too loyal, too patient...too perfect.

"That's not all of course." He quickly corrected, noticing her growing discontent. "I also came to make a deal with your mother."

"A deal? What for?"

He leaned back in his seat, clasping his fingers together. For a moment, he looked identical to Vincent Phantomhive, her late uncle, but she brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"There's no point in telling you. She already declined." He had closed himself off to her, but she kept prying.

"Well, if she declined, then it shouldn't be a secr-"

"You don't have to know everything, Lady Elizabeth. Not every happening in this house is your business."

She stared at him, feeling slapped, and her face burned as if she had been. "My apologies, Mr. Michaelis." Her eyes turned away. "I shouldn't meddle. It isn't my place."

Sebastian's face softened. "We all make mistakes. Of course, I shouldn't have been so short with a lady."

Her hands still held the lace on the skirt of her dress. Why had she been so desperate to see Sebastian? Did she hope that he wasn't alone, and that her fiancé was with him? That would be impossible she knew. They had found a body. Then, what she had to be seeking was closure of some sort. But closure for what?

"Sebastian," her voice barely above a whisper, "what happened? To you, and to Ciel?"

His neutral expression didn't change, nor did his mouth open to answer.

* * *

"The property, stocks, management, and everything else licensed to the toy and candy manufacturer Funtom, as well as the Phantomhive estate, stocks, and property stocks, are to be handed over to one Sebastian Michaelis." The lawyer Frederick Leonard said in an asserting voice. "See here, Lady Middleford. The seal of our company. This Will is authentic, and is the true Will of Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive."

Francis' scowl deepened in distaste. "Well," she declared, her voice taut, "I suppose I can't argue with _that_."

Sebastian smirked from his place in the study. "I am many things, my lady, but a liar is not one of them." _Lie three. _

Cutting her eyes toward him, she addressed the lawyer. "I can only assume that it would be advised to sign those papers now?"

"Well, it would, if the head of the house was present. His absence, however, hinders the passing of property."

"Why can't I just sign them over?" She asked with an edge. Sebastian took a sip of tea, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Mr. Leonard faltered under her hawk like gaze. "W-well, they're not under your name, and it's just best to do business with the man rather than his wi-"

Sebastian choked on his tea and began coughing, cutting off the attorney. Both pairs of eyes were on him, and he quickly composed himself. "I'm sorry." he smiled, setting down his cup, "I'll take that as a sign to _stop_." He shot Frederick a look, and the attorney nodded his head in understanding.

"A-actually, Marchioness, I do believe we can continue with the transfer without your husband."

Francis' eyes shone with amusement. "Let's start immediately then, and give Mr. Michaelis his property as soon as possible."

"That's not necessary." Sebastian cut in. "You can keep it,"

She blinked at him in surprise. "You do remember that I never agreed, yes?" Francis asked, startled.

"Of course," he widened his eyes innocently at her, then lowered them in knowing, "You can keep it, if you will give me a position."

Francis glared at him, but was Frederick who asked, "And what position is that?"

Sebastian smiled deviously, "Is it not obvious?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so late. School, drama, cosplay, general laziness, etc. are to blame for its tardiness. I'm kinda rushing this chapter out, just to make sure that it _gets _out. Please, you see anything mistakes, feel free to let me know! (Unless it's the A/N, I don't care!) I hurried through this one, so I'm sure that there are plenty of mistakes. Luckily, this should be the last chapter setting things up, but I think that job may be split into next chapter as well. Sorry things aren't happening yet, but they will soon! Just have to get everyone - especially the characters! - caught up. **


End file.
